Fargoth's Hiding Place
Engraved Ring of Healing Journeyman's Lockpick |disposition = +40 (Hrisskar) |id = MS_Lookout }} Fargoth's Hiding Place is a quest available in . Background Hrisskar Flat-Foot asked me to do him a favor. He believes that Fargoth has been hiding money from the Imperials, and he'd like to know where it's gone. If I will work for him, he will give me a share of the bounty. Objectives *Talk to Hrisskar Flat-Foot about his money troubles. *Go to the top of the lighthouse and spy on Fargoth until he reveals his hiding place. *Retrieve the money and any other items in the tree stump. *Go back to Hrisskar Flat-Foot and give him the money.﻿ Walkthrough Listening to rumors from Arrille of Arrille's Tradehouse will lead to the discovery of Hrisskar Flat-Foot's money troubles. One doesn't have to hear these rumors, however, to start the quest. Talk to Hrisskar at the top story of Arrille's Tradehouse in Seyda Neen and ask about his money troubles. Hrisskar will relate that he believes Fargoth has been hiding money from him and will ask that his hiding place is found. He suggests going to the top of the lighthouse in town at night and spy on him from there. He warns the player not to approach Fargoth during this time. Go to the top of the lighthouse in town and wait until 10 PM and watch Fargoth start sneaking towards the tree stump in the swamp (he will sneak around a bit before heading to the tree stump, so it is best to be patient). Don't worry about losing him, he carries a torch. Once he leaves the stump go to it and collect the 300 gold, the Engraved Ring of Healing from the earlier quest and a Journeyman's Lockpick. Return to the trade house and give the 300 gold to Hrisskar. He will give thanks and a reward of 100 gold. Keep the other items found in the tree stump. Alternately, simply keep the gold. He can be given the 300 gold to finish the quest at any time. If Hrisskar is questioned about Fargoth after the quest he will admit he just likes messing with the fellow and that he put Fargoth's ring in that barrel. Trivia *Until the quest is received from Hrisskar, the tree stump remains empty, (items cannot be placed into it), and Fargoth will never visit it. *When at the top of the lighthouse, as soon as Fargoth starts to sneak, the player can jump down and he will go into the swamp anyway. *If Fargoth is asked about his hiding place, it will lower his disposition with the player by 10 points, even after completing the quest. *You can collect all of the items from the tree stump, however it is only necessary to take the gold. If you do not take the ring or the lockpick, then it has no effect on the quest. Journal de:Fargoths Versteck es:El escondite de Fargoth fr:La cachette de Fargoth ru:Тайник Фаргота Category:Morrowind: Side Quests